♂
♂ is the spaceborn of the land. ♂ created the landmasses on which most beings of Gaiga live. ♂ created the mountains with its mighty hammer and formed the deserts of all continents from the dust of the smacked remains of the mountains. Creations Among the many things ♂ did, most notably are its many creations. ♂, as the creator of all the landmasses of Gaiga, needed to have many creations to watch over its lands, as ♂ proceeded the fight in space against the Chaos Invaders. So it created the continent earthborn spirits, to have a great eye on all the continents, then it further climbed down the hierarchy by creating earthborn for all types of landmasses like mountains and deserts. Creation of the continental spirits The three continental spirits were created for the sole purpose of having vigilancy over the planet Gaiga. Creation of the Nine Lords of the Nine Mountains ♂ formed the very base of the solid ground of Gaiga and created raw mountains which were then shaped by its mighty hammer. ♂ created spirits to protect the mountain fountains and secret caves and the spirits were the mountainborn. When done with the mountains, ♂ took nine gigantic boulders and placed them where now the Nine Mountains stand. Then ♂ wondered how to bring life to the place that was so high and dry. ♂ took nine precious stones: * a golden ore * a silver ore * a diamond * a sapphire * a ruby * an emerald * an adamant ore * an obsidian * an iron ore and walked into the mountain that was a volcano and opened up a path to its center. There ♂ formed an oven and molt the precious stones and purified the ores to their metals. When all were liquid, ♂ cast a mighty spell and gave the liquid stones a shape. With the hammer ♂ worked on them, until ♂ was satisfied by its creation. Yet, when trying to awake the figures to life, it did not work. Concerned, ♂ asked Fyr for help and Fyr responded by saying that the Nine Lords still needed something holy within themselves, something that gave them an actual CaBa. ♂ thought long about these words and then ♂ decided to descend to the deepest region of the world, directly into the Heart of Gaiga. There ♂ took nine drops of the fluid fire and ascended to the overworld again. ♂ rushed to its work and dropped one drop each into the mouths of the lifeless statues. And as soon as the drops touched the stones, the Nine Lords awoke and looked around and saw ♂. They bowed down to ♂ and ♂ taught them how to rule their races, that ♂ had planned for them to rule. Then ♂ escorted the Original Nine Lords o their mountains and created the Nine Races on one mountain each, from all kinds of stone in all colors that were found on the mountain. Creation of the desertborn spirits Wanting to fill the desert with life, ♂ asked the spaceborn of plants to help it by its creations. It, however, seeing that ♂ refused to let rivers pass into the deserts demanded to have at least one in each desert of Gaiga, which ♂ granted by opening the dry land to the waves on the shore of the deserts which lie beneath the oceans. When Creatures which are able to transform back into the sand they were created from at will and reform, whenever they want. These were the lion earthborn spirit Bazu, the bat earthborn spirit Lacudara, and the scorpion earthborn spirit Uxujat. Creation of the Anubi However, ♂ did not want these creatures to be the only things wandering the dunes. Because of this, ♂ took sandstone and from it formed statues, which it let out in the sun of the desert. When the sun reached her highest point, the statues started to crumble and ♂, in fear of his work being destroyed by ☉ rushed to the statues only to find that under the sandstone dark skin was revealed. So the Anubi were created, from the dry desert winds and sand. Creation of the Girtabiluri They were not the only ones who were created in the desert since the scorpion earthborn who also was created by ♂ wanted a people race that he could rule over. From the cacti and the wet sand of the river bank, ♂ created a different kind of statues that hardened overnight and when ♂ returned to the place where ♂ created the statues they were gone. ♂ searched the whole desert after them but could not find them in the overworld, but when night fell over the desert, from under the sand ♂'s creation crawled, the Girtabiluri, the scorpion men. The scorpion men were confused about their existence and they feared ♂ as they saw ♂ the first time with their own vision, this was the reason why they fled when the sensed ♂ coming, the morning after their creation. Category:Spaceborn Category:Being Category:Earthmagic-users Category:♂ Category:Deity Category:Unfinished